Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to catalyst materials, and more particularly, to the influence of a plurality of coating processes, for catalyst materials including Cu—Mn—Fe ternary spinel systems on support oxides, upon performance of Zero-PGM catalysts for TWC applications.
Background Information
Catalyst attributes of activity, stability, selectivity, and regenerability in long-term service can be related to the physical and chemical properties of the catalyst materials, which in turn can be related to the method of preparation of the catalyst. The slurry characteristics of materials used are influential to the coating properties, which can be achieved by using different coating processes. A process for coating of sufficient loading may provide improved active sites for catalytic performance. As an ineffectual coating technique may result in heterogeneity of the applied coating, the preparation path for coatings may show critical factors which can influence the coating quality and catalytic performance.
Current ternary system-based catalysts for TWC applications are manufactured using platinum group metals (PGM) materials, such as platinum (Pt), palladium (Pd), and rhodium (Rh), among others, which may provide high catalytic activity. Recent environmental concerns for a catalyst's high performance have increased the focus on the operation of a TWC at the end of its lifetime. Catalytic materials used in TWC applications have also changed, and the new materials have to be thermally stable under the fluctuating exhaust gas conditions. As NOx emission standards tighten and PGMs become scarce with small market circulation volume, constant fluctuations in price, and constant risk to stable supply, there is an increasing need for new catalyst materials which may not require PGMs and may be able to maintain efficient TWC conversion of exhaust by-products.
According to the foregoing reasons, there may be a need to provide material compositions for PGM-free catalyst systems, which may be cost effectively manufactured, such that catalytic performance may be improved for a minimum loading, employing coating processes leading to the realization of suitable PGM-free catalytic layers in catalysts that can be used in a variety of environments and TWC applications.